Turnabout Dragon
by EliseArainai
Summary: When a double murder is committed and a young security guard wrongly accused, it's once again up to Phoenix Wright to clear the man's name. But things get more complicated with a new prosecutor who is determined to win no matter what, and a revelation about the guard that, used incorrectly, could cost Nick the case. Modern Dragon Age characters in the Ace Attorney world, rated T


**Hey guys, what's up? I'm trying another crossover: this time, it's Phoenix Wright and Dragon Age! …No, I'm not kidding. Modern versions of Dragon Age characters are in this story. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Just a quick note: the first part of the story is told through the POV of the client, who will be named not too far into this chapter. The rest of the story, of course, will be from Phoenix's POV.**

My eyes slowly opened, and I blinked a few times as I glanced around. I had somehow wound up in the CEO's office, but I couldn't remember how I got there. "That's odd…" I muttered to myself. "What am I doing here...?" Then I realized that I was holding an object in my hand… to be precise, my gun. "Wha-! Why am I holding my gun?"

Standing up, I looked around the office before my eyes widened in horror at the sight before me. Lying in the chair behind the desk with a gunshot wound in his forehead was my boss, Cailin Theirin! Backing away, I tripped and fell over something. As I sat up, I realized that I had tripped over another body… one that I recognized instantly.

"No… Duncan!" I cried, scrambling over to my mentor's body and shaking it. "Duncan, please be alright!" When I pulled my hand away, there was blood on it and my mind went blank from the shock.

…

**April 24, 10:00 AM**

**Wright and Co. Law Offices**

Things were quiet today in the office, aside from some soft music playing on a radio. I normally don't listen to music on the job, but Maya had recently bought a CD and wanted me to listen to it. Sighing in contentment, I closed my eyes as I leaned back in my seat.

"Wow Nick, you look like you're about ready to doze off!" Maya commented.

"I can't help it," I replied. "This music is so relaxing. Who did you say this was again?"

"Leliana," the young spirit medium told me. "She's not professional yet, but she made this CD and was selling it at a street performance."

"I see," I muttered as I picked up the case the CD came in. On the cover was a picture of a young woman with short red hair playing a guitar. _She's certainly got talent… _

Suddenly, the door to the office burst open, making both me and Maya jump. A woman with shoulder-length brown hair and dark eyes strode right up to my desk and slammed her hand down on top. "You're Phoenix Wright the defense attorney, correct?"

It took me a second to respond to her question. "Uh, yes. Can I help you, miss…?"

"Wren Cousland of the Grey Warden security team," the woman answered. Having regained my focus, I turned off the music and quickly looked her over. She certainly was dressed like a security guard, her outfit consisting of a grey dress shirt, dark blue pants, a dark blue tie and black shoes. She had a flashlight, a small gun and a walkie-talkie strapped to her belt, and a shield-shaped patch with a griffon on it was on her left sleeve. "Last night, a double murder was committed and a good friend of mine accused and arrested. I want you to defend him and prove he's innocent."

_At least she gets to the point,_ I thought to myself. Wren didn't seem the type to mess around.

"Um, Miss Cousland… what's the Grey Warden security team?" Maya asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"We're a team of security guards under the employ of Ferelden Security," Wren explained. "Usually, we're simply called the Grey Wardens. The team was named after our leader, Duncan Grey. Unfortunately, he was one of the victims."

"And the other one?" I asked.

"Our CEO, Cailin Theirin," the woman went on, producing what looked to be a map. "The bodies were found in the CEO's office on the third floor of Ferelden Security. The accused is named Alistair Grey, who has been with the team for about eight months." As she spoke, she pointed to a specific room on the map.

"Wait a sec… Alistair Grey?" Maya piped up. "He's not related to the victim, is he?"

"He says it's pure coincidence that they have the same last name, and that there's no blood relation to Duncan whatsoever," Wren answered. "However, Alistair really looked up to him, so I don't believe that he killed him or the CEO."

"Is he at the detention center right now?" I asked, standing up.

Nodding, she replied, "I would assume so. If you like, I could take you there on my motorcycle."

"No! Thank you, we can get there on foot," I quickly responded. "First things first, we better check out the scene of the crime. Maya, you coming?"

"Darn right I am!" the girl replied, hopping out of her chair and walking toward the door.

"We'll be in touch, Miss Cousland," I told her as Maya and I left the office. _Let's head over to Ferelden Security._

**April 24**

**Ferelden Security**

**Main Entrance**

When we arrived, I wasn't really surprised to see the office building surrounded by police officers. "Wow, the police are quick to act, as usual," Maya commented.

"Let's see if we can get to the scene of the crime," I said. _Miss Cousland said the bodies were found on the third floor in the CEO's office,_ I thought as I glanced at the map the female guard had given me.

Slipping past the officers, Maya and I managed to get to the elevator only to find it out of order. "Darn, the elevator's not working…"

"Guess we'll have to take the stairs," Maya said with a shrug. "Don't worry Nick, I'll go slow so you can keep up!"

_I'm not THAT old, Maya…_ I thought irritably as we headed up the stairs to the third floor.

**April 24**

**Ferelden Security**

**CEO's Office**

As soon as I set foot in the doorway to the office, I stopped in my tracks at the sight. There was one body sitting in a chair behind the desk: a man with shoulder-length blonde hair, a short beard and a bullet wound in the center of his forehead. The second body was lying on the floor: an older man in his late forties or early fifties with dark skin, black hair pulled into a short ponytail and a black beard that was slightly grey. The older man was wearing the same uniform as Miss Cousland, so I automatically guessed he was Duncan Grey.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up, pal!" a loud voice said from behind, startling me. I whirled around to see a familiar police detective.

"Detective Gumshoe, you startled me!" I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"How ya doin', Detective?" Maya greeted with a small wave.

Running a hand through his short black hair, Gumshoe shook his head. "Been better. It's been a long time since we've had a double murder on our hands. At least we got the guy in custody."

"That guy wouldn't be named Alistair Grey, by any chance, would he?" I guessed, folding my arms.

"Wha- How'd you know?!" the surprised detective shouted. It didn't take him long to calm down, though. "Yep, that's the guy. If you're planning on defending him, all I can say is good luck. He was found at the scene of the crime, and the murder weapon – that'd be this pistol – has his fingerprints all over it." Gumshoe then held up an evidence bag with a pistol inside.

"Uh-oh," I heard Maya mutter.

"Mind if we take a look around?" I asked, although I knew there was a chance he would say "no".

"Go ahead, but you better make it snappy!" Gumshoe said quickly before speaking to another officer on the scene. I could swear he seemed a little nervous, but I shook it off and began my investigation.

Stepping carefully around the office, I looked for any other clues to the killer. I knelt down to examine Duncan Grey's body, which was shot in the heart. "Poor guy, he didn't stand a chance," I muttered to myself. Then I noticed something in his hand; it looked like a gold locket. "The chain is broken," I observed. "He must've pulled it off someone's neck…"

"Hey Nick, check this out!" Maya called. I walked over to see the young girl looking at a picture on the wall. In the photo was Duncan Grey, Wren Cousland, and several other men, all wearing the same blue and grey uniform. "Those must be the Grey Wardens, right? There's Miss Cousland! I wonder which one's Alistair Grey?"

Gumshoe walked over and peeked at the photo. "That's him, right there next to the lady," he answered, pointing to a specific person in the photo: a young man in his early twenties with short, dark blonde hair which stuck up a little in the front, amber eyes and a warm smile.

"Huh, he's kinda cute," Maya commented with a smile. "Don't you think, Nick?"

"I don't know, and I have no opinion," I answered bluntly. I kept the photo in mind, though, while I checked out Mr. Theirin. Another clean kill, it seemed, the burn marks around the wound suggesting that he was shot at point-blank range. "Think Mr. Theirin was the intended target?"

"It's possible," Gumshoe said with a shrug. "We won't know for sure until we get the autopsy reports done, but I'll let you know ASAP, okay pal?"

"Thanks a ton!" Maya said with a grin.

"Ahem," a voice suddenly said, making all three of us turn towards it. Standing in the center of the room was a middle-aged man with shoulder-length black hair and sharp eyes. He was dressed in a dark grey suit with a forest green tie, and at the moment was giving us an intense glare. "Detective Gumshoe, I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were not to let any outsiders onto the crime scene," he said sternly.

"Whoops! Uh, sorry, Prosecutor Loghain," the detective apologized with a nervous expression. "See pal, this is why I told you to be quick!" he whispered to me. I hadn't seen him this nervous since Franziska von Karma was hounding him with her whip. That couldn't have been a good sign.

The man, whom I now knew as Prosecutor Loghain, walked over to us before facing me in particular. "Hmm, an attorney's badge… so you're my opponent in this case? I am Loghain Mac Tir, prosecutor."

Gulping softly, I took a breath before introducing myself. "…Phoenix Wright."

"Ah, Mr. Wright! I've heard talk about you in the Prosecutor's Office," Loghain said, folding his arms. "Young Mr. Edgeworth speaks rather highly of you, so I'm quite curious to see how this turns out. Just one word of advice; when I win this case, make sure you put up a good fight." He then turned to an officer. "If you would be so kind as to escort Mr. Wright and his lady friend off my crime scene…?"

"Yes, sir!" the officer replied, and a few minutes later, Maya and I had been escorted outside.

"Yikes! What is with that guy?!" Maya said with a shudder. "He gives me the creeps!"

"Can't argue there," I agreed. "So he knows Edgeworth, huh? I should ask him about Loghain later…"

"So what do we do now, Nick?" Maya asked.

Glancing back at the office building, I said, "Well, we can't go back in there now… Let's get down to the detention center and meet young Mr. Grey."

**April 24**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

I can't tell you how many times I've come to this detention center to speak with a client or client-to-be. This time, Maya and I were supposed to meet someone named Alistair Grey, Miss Cousland's co-worker.

"I wonder what kind of person Mr. Grey is?" Maya muttered to herself, tapping her foot impatiently.

Finally, after a few more minutes of waiting, a young man wearing the same uniform as Miss Cousland walked in and sat down behind the glass barrier. He looked much like he did in the photo in Mr. Theirin's office, except at the moment, he seemed both sad and confused.

Maya's cheeks immediately flushed at the sight of the young man. "Ooh, he's even cuter in person!"

"Down, Maya," I told her before addressing the man. "Alistair Grey?"

"Yes," the young man replied with a nod. "What do you need?" His tone was a bit harsh, as if he was irritated by our presence.

"My name is Phoenix Wright, attorney at law," I introduced, gesturing to the attorney's badge on my lapel. "Wren Cousland told me about your situation, and she asked me to defend you."

"Wren asked you to come?" the young man asked, his eyes widened in surprise. His expression softened a bit. "So she was worried about me…? Ah, pardon me. As you've guessed, I'm Alistair Grey. Just Alistair is fine, though."

"Nice to meet you, Alistair! I'm Maya Fey," Maya replied, her cheeks a little flushed. "But just Maya is okay."

_Oh great, she's crushing on the client…_ "I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Theirin and Mr. Grey," I told Alistair.

"Oh, Mr. Theirin and I were never close," Alistair said, not making eye contact with me. "I just can't believe Duncan's gone…"

_Calling his leader by his first name? Interesting…_ "Just how close were you two?"

"He was like a father to me," the young man said, glancing at me with sad eyes. "He helped me get this job when I was in a tough spot… and now he's gone."

"Oh Alistair, I'm really sorry," Maya said sympathetically.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?" I asked, eager to hear his side of the story.

Nodding, Alistair replied, "I'll do my best." Clearing his throat, he then began his testimony.

**What Happened Last Night?**

"It was around 7:00 PM," he started. "Duncan was having a late meeting with Mr. Theirin, and he asked me to guard the CEO's office. It must've been important, but he wouldn't tell me what the meeting was about. I'm a little fuzzy on what happened, but I guess I fell unconscious… Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the CEO's office with my gun in my hand, two bullets missing… and I found Mr. Theirin and Duncan dead. I was shocked, and then the police came and arrested me."

"I see," I muttered as I quickly wrote down the testimony for future reference. "When did you wake up? Do you remember?"

"I think it was around 8:30 or so…" Alistair answered, though he seemed a little unsure. "I wish I could give you an exact time, but…"

"I can understand that," Maya said. "It must've been pretty traumatic."

"And you say that your gun was most likely the murder weapon?" I continued.

"It'd have to be," Alistair answered before he stood up. "But I swear I didn't fire it! I'm not a killer, Mr. Wright. Someone's framing me, but I don't know who or why!"

"Please calm down, Alistair," I said, motioning for him to sit down, which he did. "Don't worry, we'll find out who really did it, and why they framed you."

"Yeah, you can trust Nick!" Maya piped up. "He's gotten me out of trouble before!"

"You?" Alistair asked, cocking an eyebrow. "What sort of trouble have you caused?"

I placed a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Are you sure you wanna talk about that?"

The spirit medium nodded. "It's fine," she said before taking a breath and facing the young guard again. "Um… my older sister was killed, and I was found at the scene of the crime. Several pieces of evidence suggested that I had killed her."

This time, it was Alistair's turn to be sympathetic. "You've been in the same spot as me? I'm so sorry, Maya, I didn't know."

"I'm okay now, cuz Nick saved me!" Maya said, her smile returning. "And he'll save you too!"

_No pressure, of course,_ I thought. "She's right. I'll get you out of here soon, Alistair. I promise."

For the first time, Alistair smiled. "Thank you. I'm truly grateful, Mr. Wright."

_It's strange,_ I thought to myself. _I can't put my finger on it, but Alistair looks kind of familiar…_

**So yeah, that's it for the first chapter! More investigating will be done, and more characters introduced… assuming you guys like it. Please let me know what you think! **

**Author's note: Yes I know Alistair's last name isn't Grey, but he has a reason for hiding his real name, which will be revealed later. **

**Author's note #2: I apologize if anyone seems OOC, it's been a while since I've checked out the Ace Attorney games. I may have to go through them again, just to get a feel for them.**


End file.
